Always Running
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: Running. That's what I seemed to be always doing, but not just running. Running away from everything. I can't let things happen like that again. Rated T for mostly newsies' violence. A pairing or two may happen just depends on how things go as the story progresses. XD (On hiatus. Plan to update once "Hold Me Close" is finished.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Newsies! XP I just own this story idea and the OCs._

* * *

_**Intro: Flashback**_

_It was always screaming and yelling between us. _

_If I knew it was always going to be like this, I would have left a long time ago._

_But... did I really want it to be always like this? _

_Running._

_That's what I seemed to be always doing, but not just running._

_Running away._

_Mum had told me to face my problems, but she isn't here now to help me._

_I have to run... I can't face him anymore._

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

It's been a few days since the Delancy brothers first locked me down in this basement/cellar thing. I guess they're really mad at me this time. Why, you ask? I tried to run away for the like hundredth time. I'm just the "lucky" girl that they got to take home one night. I should have been more careful that night, but nooooo I decided to go out and check out the ruckus the newsies were making at the theater and landed in the grasp of the worse brothers in the history of Manhattan. I thought that once they got a good look at me they'd just let me go. I'm no beauty, but I wouldn't say I'm downright ugly but then I know I'm no rose either. Anyways, they took a strange liking to me and have kept me locked up in their house. Apparently, their Uncle Wiesel is a terrible cook, and I am an excellent cook. Because of that I'm guessing, they never let me go out, like ever. So you can understand why I've been trying to run away (being their cook and servant is _not _a piece of cake let me tell you). It gets worse each time though. Oscar and Morris get really mad and sometimes they beat me up. The last few times, instead of just locking me up in the cellar, they tied me up. But today, today's different. I managed to find a loose rusted nail down here that I can use to untie my hands. The moment they come down, I'm going to attack and get out of here once and for all. It's a long shot, but trying can't hurt, can it?

_Thu-thud._

I stiffened. I think they're finally coming down to get me. Perfect timing too. I just managed to get the ropes loose enough to slip my hands out. As soon as one of those two pop down, I'll give him a good kick in the face and then run like mad out of there. It'll probably turn out like every other attempt, but at least I'll be out of the cellar thingy for a little bit.

_Thu-thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

I rolled my eyes. No need to stomp so hard. Sheeeeesh, just hurry up so I can get out of here!

_Creeeeeaaaaaak._

Ah, finally! I crouched down.

"Hey, Jack, I don't think-"

I gave the guy a good kick in the jaw knocking him over. Didn't think it'd be that successful but I suppose I caught him by surprise. I quickly darted up the stairs and took a quick glance at the him. Huh?! That isn't Morris... and it definitely isn't Oscar. Who in the world did I just knock out? Well... I don't have time for that. I need to get out of there before the Delancys come after that guy.

"What was dat? I didn't hear ya!"

Yikes! There's two of them!

I nervously poked my head out of the basement. Eh heh... Right smack dab in front of me was a nice pair of feet, and they didn't belong to either of the Delancys. I gulped as I slowly looked up into the eyes of a somewhat familiar newsie. I don't think I ever caught his name but I remember he's important in Manhattan. The girls at work are always going nuts about him. But no matter, I don't want a thing to do with this guy. I just want to get out of here.

"Hey." The newsie looked a bit surprised to see me (obviously... I doubt any newsie would not be surprised at the sight of a tiny seventeen year old girl popping out of the Delancy's basement) but he offered his hand to help me out.

I was a bit nervous since I don't even know the guy. I accepted his help anyways.

"What were you doin' down there?"

I pushed him hard in the chest and rushed toward the kitchen door.

He grunted but my force wasn't that great so he was able to grab me (gently though which was a nice improvement compared to the Delancys) and pull me back to him.

I panted nervously, desperately wanting to get away.

He gently brushed a bruise on my right cheek (he probably chose the right since I always keep my bangs over the left side of my face). I winced slightly and jerked away.

"Did Oscar do dis to ya?"

I wriggled in his arms. I hate being so tiny... and so weak... Basically, I hate being a girl at this moment.

He loosened his grip a little and glanced back down at the basement. "Kid? You down dere still?"

"Yeah," was the muffled reply.

"Come up 'ere."

Aha! A chance! I jabbed my elbows into him and made a speedy getaway out of the kitchen. Just another turn and voila! The door! Freedom is in my grasp finally!

Oh snap... someone's right in front of the door.

"You finally done, Jackie-" he stopped short once he saw me.

I froze as I looked up at the last face I had ever expected to see in Manhattan.

Spot Conlon.

My mouth went dry as I just stared at him. He didn't seemed to be real thrilled to see me either. He just grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house.

"Hey, Spot! Wait! Where are you takin' the goil? She probably needs ta see a docta!" the one who had me in his grip earlier yelled.

Spot glanced behind him but said nothing. He picked up his speed and gripped my arm tighter. At first I thought he was just going to get away from the house and then start asking me questions but no... he kept going and headed straight to Brooklyn. The place I thought I'd never ever go back to again.

As soon as we got to the lodge (I'm guessing this is where the Brooklyn newsies reside), he forced me to sit on a bunk.

"Okay now, Rebs. You've got a lot of explainin' ta do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I shifted nervously and gripped my skirt tightly.

"Rebs!" Spot snapped and lifted my chin so my eyes would look up into his. "Why were ya wit' dose bums? Huh?!"

"Not like you really care why I was with them!" I retorted in Gaelic and slapped his hand away from my chin. I didn't feel like speaking English with him because this was probably going turn to a more heated discussion and I'd rather not have his boys coming in and hearing it when that does happen.

"You're the one who ran away!" he yelled back in Gaelic.

"You're the one who would come home drunk! Danny didn't to see that!" I snapped back.

"It's not like he ever did!"

"Oh yeah? What would you know? You were drunk and wouldn't know if he was standing in front of you or not!"

Spot growled. "Okay! So I shouldn't of come back drunk! But that didn't give you the right for both of you to run away!"

"It's not like you gave us much of a choice! You couldn't keep a job at the factories for longer than two days!"

"It's different now, Rebs."

"Yeah, now it's different when it's too late."

"Whadoya mean too late?"

"Do you really care?"

Spot grunted and changed the subject."Where's Dan?"

I bit my tongue. "Gone."

He blinked. "Gone?"

I held back a sob. "Dead."

All the color slowly drained from his face. "Dead?"

I managed to nod.

"Since when?" he asked shakily.

I closed my eyes. "Since a little after we both left Brooklyn."

"How... never mind... I'll get you some'hing ta eat." Spot quickly slipped out of the room, leaving me alone at last.

I glanced around the rather messy bunk room. Anyway to escape this place? 'Cause I really don't plan on living with Spot again. I want to get out of Brooklyn like now. I answered all the questions Spot "really" needed to know. Aha! Windows. Perfect exiting especially with the fire escape right below it. I glanced back at the door. Now or never. I can risk the chance, especially since I know Spot won't try to hurt me like the Delancys would. I grunted some as I struggled to open the window. I guess they don't open their windows very often.

_Squeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak._

I gritted my teeth as the window finally opened enough for me to squeeze through. They really should open this window more often. I glanced back at the door (once again) as I heard footsteps approaching. It's time to go now. The door just squeaked open as I slipped out the window and landed (as softly as possible) onto the fire escape below. I paused only to hear Spot's reaction. He might try to come after me and I need to make up as much of plan as possible ahead of time if I want to get away.

"Rebs!" Spot growled.

I quickly scampered down the fire escape as I hear him coming towards the window.

"Rebs! You can't keep runnin' away like dis! I ain't losin' ya again!"

Watch me, Spot. I'm running _far _away from you and you aren't getting me back. I don't regret leaving you and I really doubt you really care about having me back or you would have chased me down back then. And... I know you definitely wouldn't want me back if you knew my secret.

* * *

I hurried through Brooklyn, in and out of alleyways and streets. Even if it had been over four years since I had last been there, but it hadn't changed so I easily slipped out of Brooklyn. Spot may know Brooklyn better than I do but he knows he can never match me in speed.

I took a deep breath as I stepped in to Manhattan. The air just feels better here. But why did I come back here? It really wasn't the brightest thing to do. Spot will definitely come over here knowing I'd probably return here. I should have gone to Queens or Harlem or even Trenton, anywhere Spot wouldn't think I'd head over to. What was Manhattan to me anyways? My old job here was probably gone and the Delancys were probably looking for me.

"Ooof!" I grunted as I collided into someone. Too lost in thought to watch where I was going. "I'm sorry," I quickly apologized as I looked up into a familiar pair of beautiful brown eyes.

I gasped. "Frederick!"

The young man looked at me in surprise. "Rebekah?"

"Fred!" I hugged him and buried my head into his shoulder and took in his wonderful scent. It seems like forever ago since I last saw him. Tears welled up in my eyes as he returned my embrace.

"I haven't seen you in forever. How's it been goin'?"

"It's... okay." A single tear slipped down my face and was soon joined by more. I couldn't stop them. I've had a bad day... week... month. And not to mention meeting Spot on top of all that.

Fred pulled back. "You all right? Somet'ing wrong?"

I sniffled. "I've... had a bad day."

He pulled me back into a hug. "I'm sorry. Spot been treatin' ya good?"

I managed to let out a small grunt. "I left 'im."

He looked down at me in surprise. "You left 'im? Since when?"

"About four years ago."

"To where? And what about Danny?"

I swallowed. "I moved to Manhattan with Danny."

"Here? In Manhattan?"

I nodded.

He pursed his lips. "Is he doing okay?"

I cried into his shoulder again. "He's dead."

He hugged me tighter. "I'm... so sorry, Rebekah."

I sniffled then hiccuped. "It's... all right. I've managed."

"Managed? You don't really look dat good." Fred gently pushed me back a little so he could get a good look at me. "What's up with the hair in your face?"

"Um... New style."

He raised an eyebrow. I knew he didn't buy my answer but I knew he wouldn't push it.

"Heya, Mush!" a voice called out behind me.

Fred looked up and grinned. "Blink."

I cocked my head and turned to face this 'Blink' person.

He and I both gasped as we recognized each other. He was the guy I had knocked out earlier today! I could feel my face flush in embarrassment.

"Oh, it's you!"

Fred blinked. "You two met?"

I coughed. "Er... sorta."

Blink laughed. "More like knocked me out."

Fred looked down at me in surprise. "You knocked Kid Blink out?"

My face burned. "Yeah."

"She got me real good in the chin."

I snuck a peek at Kid Blink. He seemed to be all right with me even though I was the one who gave him a nice shiner.

"So what's your name?" he asked. "As Mush already told ya, I'm Kid Blink, for obvious reasons." He gestured to his eye-patch playfully.

"Rebekah."

He grinned. "Nice ta meet ya. You seem to know Mush ratha well."

Fred turned a bit pink. "We're old friends."

"You've never told me about 'er."

"We were childhood friends."

"Aha..." Kid Blink turned back to me. "You found yourself a place to stay?"

I shook my head. "Haven't had a chance yet."

"Why don't ya stay at the lodge wit' us?"

I glanced at Fred. "Is that okay?"

"If you're all right wit' it."

I pursed my lips. "I suppose one night won't hurt."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **Just a note, I'm not a Spot-hater! ^^;; Spot is my favorite character but I decided to do a different twist with this story.

**Author's Response to Reviews:**

_Ealasaid Una- Please please continue. How does spot know her? is kid blink ok?_

I hope I answered some of your questions in this update. XD And thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews as always! ^o^

_To bE mY HEaRt- GRRREAT start! 3_

Teehee! Thanks! :D I hope you think the same of this chapter.

_PandaLover230-I think you are off to a wonderful start! My interest has piqued. I can wait to read more! :)_

Daw thanks! I hope you liked this chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The lodge where Mush (it's gonna take while to get use to calling Fred that) and Kid Blink lived at was rather noisy when we arrived. I guess they all just came back from work. I forgot how late it was starting to get. I mean I didn't exactly keep a good track of time when I was down in that old basement. Come to think of it, I wonder why Kid Blink, Spot, and that Jack guy were at the Delancys anyways?

"I'm sure the guys won't mind you stayin' here. And Jack should be okay wit' it too," Mush reassured me as he and Kid Blink led me up the stairs.

I was getting kinda nervous as we climbed up the stairs. I haven't been around newsies much and well the experiences I have had in the past with *cough, cough* certain newsies from Brooklyn certainly don't help me to know what to expect. I'm not afraid of boys but I'm not exactly on good terms with them thanks to Spot and the Delancys. I trust Fred... er I mean Mush soo things should be all right.

"Heeeya, Kid, Mush!" an Italian looking newsie called out to us from the top stair.

Fred... Mush waved. "Hullo, Racetrack."

Racetrack cocked his head slightly when he caught sight of me. "Who's da goil?"

Kid Blink grinned. "An old friend of Mush's."

I waved awkwardly at Racetrack.

He grinned and waved back. "The other guys will want ta see ya."

I gulped nervously. How many others is he talking about I wonder?

Racetrack and Kid Blink gently pushed me toward the bunk room.

I don't think I'm ready for this.

"Heya guys! Mush brought us a guest!" Racetrack yelled over the hubub inside the bunk room.

I counted about ten newsies as they all suddenly silenced themselves to stare at me. It was starting to get very awkward... I mean all these guys I have no clue who they are just staring at me. Wait! Was that? No way!

"D-D-Dealer?!" I managed to squeak out as I pointed right at him.

All the guys turned toward the tall, dirty-blonde newsie leaning against a bunk that I was pointing at. In a flash, he was beside me and covered my mouth.

"Haha, good ol' Rebel. That's an old greetin' of ours."

"Greeting?" Mush gave me a confused look.

"Mmm mmmph!" I tried to reply.

"Oh you want ta go onta the roof wit' me, Rebs?"

I frowned at him.

He ignored me and turned back to the guys. "We'll be back. Rebs and I have some catchin' up ta do." He winked at Kid Blink and Mush then slipped past the others and took me up onto the roof.

* * *

"Okay, Rebel. What ya doin' here wit' newsies?"

I glared at Dealer. "I told you not to call me Rebel. My name is Rebekah."

"Okay, okay! _Rebekah, _just answer the question!"

I huffed. "I met Fred... er Mush on the street and he invited me here to spend the night since I don't have anywhere to stay."

He blinked. "I thought you had a job and a place."

I made face. "I lost them."

He gave me a concerned look. "How?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you so curious about my personal life all the sudden?"

He turned pink. "Err... no reason."

I frowned but then relaxed somewhat as I saw an all too familiar glint appear in his eye. It doesn't actually mean anything good but at least it shows me he hasn't changed.

"You'll need me anyways."

I had a feeling this was coming... "Why?"

"Weeell, your secret for one. Second, if you keep hangin' out wit' the newsies Spotty boy'll find ya."

I smirked slightly. "Spot already found me."

"Oh..."

"And I can keep my secret safe."

"That is if I don't tell."

I glared at him again. "What do you want from me this time?"

"Oh not much." He grinned evilly.

"Just spit it out, _Dealer,_" I spat out vehemently.

"Ah, ah, ah. Calm down, Rebs."

"Skittery! I thought you were comin' wit' us to the dance hall!" a voice called below.

I raised an eyebrow. "They call you Skittery?"

Dealer nodded. "Yup. Dat's my newsie name here in Manhattan."

I think Dealer fits him better...

"Why the different name?"

"Are you going put your cards to be dealed in?" he asked with a wink.

I hissed through my teeth. "As long as I'm not doing the same thing as last time. Deal me in."

"Now that's more like it."

I sighed. Here I go again. I just hope there won't be any regrets this time through.

* * *

After I got off the roof, Fred -I mean Mush!- pulled me to the side. He looked awfully concerned and puzzled.

"You know Skittery?"

I bit my lip. I don't think Dealer would be pleased if I told Mush that I know him from Brooklyn. "Uh yeah. A friend of mine from work knew him," I lied.

"Oh, I see." He shifted uneasily. "It's just that... well I don't know Skittery to well. He's a skittish type hence the name." He tried to chuckle. "I don't trust him ta be honest. So... please be careful 'round him, 'kay?"

I nodded. A good thing he doesn't know that Skittery is Dealer, then he'd definitely say something about me being around him. I don't want to be around Dealer either, but I don't exactly have much of a choice once again. Well, that is if I don't run away from Manhattan. Doesn't seem like that bad of an idea to me, but then I just met Fred... Mush! again after several years.. I guess I'll just stay here unless Spot starts snooping along here.

"Oh... I er just wanted to let you know that I got some clothes for you and you can just um wash up. I'm going out with Blink an' the other guys for a bit. You can just um rest in my bunk until we come back." Mush shifted awkwardly once again. "You don't have to er feel bad about the hot water or anythin'. I talked ta Mr. Kloppman an' he said it was fine. If you need anything, just ask 'im downstairs, all right?"

A smile twitched on my lips. "Thank you, Fred."

Mush (aha, I think I got it now!) is soo sweet. It's so funny to see him so nervous and concerned about me like when we were little. Ah... how I miss those old days. Me, Fred, Danny, Walter, and... even Spot playing together. If only things didn't change, maybe we'd all still be together. Well no use reflecting on the past.

I felt very refreshed as I dried my hair. The clothes Mush got me are rather big but they'll do for now. I glanced at myself in a nearby mirror. Oooo... I don't really look like a girl anymore. I say, there's an idea! I grabbed a hat from off Mush's bunk and aha! I smiled slightly as I looked at my reflection. Perhaps I can dress like this to avoid Spot. I doubt Spot would ever think of me becoming a newsie. I don't have to run away if this plan works out.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Wha it's good to be writing again and have this story updated. ^o^ Thanks for your reviews! Aaaand don't forget to check out my profile and vote for the story you would like for me to finish first. ;)

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**Koo Kid- **Oh, I'm starting to like this OC. ;) I wonder what her secret is though. You must go on so I can find out! :D

_Oooo. I'm glad you're liking her. :3 I hope to reveal her secret soon. ;)_

**Ealasaid Una- **Did she date Spot or is she related to Spot? She knows Mush. Interesting chapter. Who was Danny?

_Heehee. ^^;; I hope to answer your questions in following chapter. Thanks for your review! Please keep reading._

**To bE mY HEaRt- **I loved the chapter! It's a really great difference in characters. Spot isn't the same as we always see him, the girl is a great character, everything is awesome! 3

_Daw! Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After adjusting my cap once more, I headed downstairs to find Mush. I was kind of hungry and was wondering where I could go to get something to eat, not to mention I was wondering if he'd let me become a newsie like him. I stole down the stairs as quietly as I could when I heard some whispering in the lobby of the lodge. I carefully slipped behind the front counter and peeked over to see Dealer... Skittery talking to a Brooklynner. I frowned deeply. Dealer was still up to his old tricks. I peeked over the counter again to study the Brooklynner. I gasped softly as I recognized the boy. I hope... I really hope Dealer isn't going to do what I think he might be doing.

"Rebekah?"

"Aaagh!" I jumped up in surprise.

Mush blinked.

I glanced back at Dealer and the guy. Gone... Go figure. "Hi, Fred. How do I look?"

He pursed his lips. "Um... all right I guess."

I shrugged. "I did the best I could with them."

He smiled slightly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"Would you let me be a newsie?"

A simple "no" was his answer.

"Please, Fred?" I looked at him with a pleading look. "It'll only be for a little bit."

He shook his head. "No, Rebekah."

I bit my lip. "You know you're the one who got the idea into my head. Giving me boy clothes and all."

"That was all we could give you!" Mush protested.

"So please?"

He sighed. "No."

"It'll only be for a few days. Once I earn some money, I'll go."

Compromise seems to be the only choice right now.

Mush grabbed my arm. "I... don't want you to leave. I just don't think it's a good idea for you ta be a newsie."

"Oh come on. How hard can it be?" I re-adjusted my cap. "I look like a boy, don't I?"

Mush made a face. "Unfortunately, yes. You could pull off for a ten year old boy."

Heh heh heh... I suppose that will have to work.

"Fred, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

He sighed in frustration. "All right! But only for a day."

"What?!"

"If you do a decent job, then I'll talk to Jack about lettin' you stay as a newsie."

"Thanks, M-Mush."

Grrr... I don't really like his new name, but it beats Dealer's new name. I shuddered at the thought of him as I followed Mush downstairs. I hate the fact that I'll be living with him again, but it's better than being with Spot. I don't ever want to live with Conlon again. He'd never forgive me if he knew.

"Ummm Mush?"

"Hmmm?"

I blushed slightly with embarrassment. "I was wondering... er about eating?"

"Right!" He turned a little red. "That's why I was about to get you, but you ended being behind the counter." He cocked his head slightly. "Why were you behind there anyways?"

I felt my cheeks burn. "Err... I just uh was wondering what was back here... haha."

He raised an eyebrow.

This isn't good... He knows I've been lying to him.

He took my hand. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?" I asked surprised. I thought he was going to bring up the lying...

"To eat, silly."

* * *

Mush took me to a small diner called Tibby's. I had heard of it, but I never went there. It was kinda nice to just have me and Mush eating together and catching up a bit on some stuff. Not like there was a lot of catching up to do on my side. It was mostly just him telling about what went on with him since the three us had split about six years ago.

"So I ended joining the Manhattan newsies," he finished off.

I nodded. "You like it?"

He grinned. "It's a fine life, ya know."

I cracked a small grin.

"Sooo... what about you?"

I coughed. "Me? I already told you."

"You didn't tell me why you left Spot. I thought you two were on good terms."

I bit my lip. "We just... decided it was best to split."

"But Danny too?"

"Danny wanted to go with me."

"Spot was okay with his little brother just leaving with you? It doesn't quite sound like him."

"He thought it was best," I replied quickly hoping Mush would stop asking questions. He didn't need to know anymore.

He frowned slightly. "Something happened between the two of you, didn't it?"

"Nothing happened!" I insisted.

His frowned deepened. "Rebekah."

I opened my mouth to reply.

_Ding a rrrrring!_

Mush sat up a little and glanced at the door behind me. "Look like I can find my answers from someone else."

I blinked and turned only to face (you guessed it) Spot Conlon.

"Rebs!"

I gulped. "Hi..."

He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me out of my seat. "Where'd the h-" He forced the word back. "What are ya doin' here?!"

I glanced back at Mush. _Save me!_

Mush stood up. "Um, Spot."

Spot threw Mush a dirty look. "You've got nuthin' ta do wit' dis, Mush."

Mush sighed through his nose. "I knew you didn't remember me, Spot. It's me, Fred."

Spot blinked in surprise and loosened his grip on me. "Fred?"

"Yeah. It's been awhile."

I rubbed my wrists as Spot sat down beside me.

"Why didn't ya say somethin' before?" Spot asked, frowning at Mush.

Mush shrugged. "Didn't think it was important. You were all caught up in your own world. Didn't think I needed to pry."

Spot shrugged. "Did you know Rebs was here the whole time?"

"I had no clue until she bumped into me about an hour ago."

Spot narrowed his eyes at me slightly and gave me an "I knew it" look.

I shifted uneasily. I'm not liking how things are going. I fingered the bangs covering my left eye.

"Well, I'm taking Rebs back ta Brooklyn wit' me," Spot announced as he stood up and grabbed me once again by my wrists.

Mush looked Spot in the eye. "But does she want to go with you?"

"She's goin' back wit' me. I ain't losin' her again," Spot snapped and stormed out dragging me behind him.

I lowered my head as I reluctantly began to follow Spot. Mush is going to have a lot of questions for me when we meet up again.

* * *

As soon as we got back to Brooklyn, Spot gave me a dress to change into. (I wonder how he got his hands on a dress...) I guess he didn't like my new newsie look. Well, I'll just hide them somewhere until I get a chance to run away from here.

I stepped out of the wash room and quickly brushed some bangs over my left eye before I pulled the rest back.

"You should keep your hair out of your face, Rebs."

I glanced at Spot from the corner of my eye. "I like it this way."

He frowned and turned me toward him. "It makes you look like a street rat." He reached out to move my bangs.

"NO!" I screeched and slapped his arm away from me.

He flinched slightly and lowered his arm slowly.

My hand went straight to my left eye. I didn't want him to see... He was the last person I ever want to see it. After all, it is practically his fault why I hide it. Okay, it was my fault too. If only Spot hadn't gotten drunk... and if only I hadn't made a deal with Dealer, everything... everything would be okay right now.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Waaah... this felt like a short chapter but I'm glad to have it posted. ^^ I plan on speeding the plot along and making a longer chapter in the next chapter. XD Oooo! Please go to my profile (if you get the chance X3) and vote on my poll for which story you would like to have me finish first. X3

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**Ealasaid Una-**Skittery is Dealer? What is his story? Is he a good guy? i like skittery. I would be a bit worry about her after Skittery silence her with his hand.

_Heheh. I thought it'd be an interesting twist. ^^;; I hope to reveal more about him in the next chapter so please keep reading! :)_

**To bE mY HEaRt-**Skittery? Wow, he's from Brooklyn now? that's kinda cool... he gives me the creeps though... Mush is all sweet and awkward and I died reading it. XD 33 Quirk

_Well... he's kinda suppose to give the creeps right now. I'm glad you're liking it! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Reb? You... all right? Talk ta me."

I couldn't look at Spot. There was no way I could right now. My hand shook over my left eye.

"Reb?"

I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I jerked myself away and slowly stood up. My whole body was shaking, but I couldn't stay here. I forced myself to move, to run.

"Reb!"

I felt him grab my arm.

"Reb, please. Tell me what's wrong."

His voice sounded so concerned. I almost wanted to tell him. But... But I can't. He'll never forgive me. I freed myself from his grip and ran.

I could almost hear my conscience mocking me as I ran out of the lodge. I could faintly hear Spot calling for me in the background.

_You're running again? _

I shook my head and forced myself to run faster. "It's the only thing that works for me."

My conscience seemed to laugh. _You're still guilty over that?_

"Wouldn't you be?" I wanted to scream.

_You know you should just face it now. _

"I can't... not Spot."

_Sooner or later, he'll find out._

"Then I'll run."

_Where? He managed to find you in Manhattan._

"Somewhere... I'll find a place."

I panted heavily as I just let myself wander through the streets of New York. I must have lost Spot since I don't see or hear him behind me.

I uncovered my eye and glanced around after finally catching my breath.

I felt a bitter smile cross my lips as I gazed up at the Statue of Liberty. She had been a beautiful sight when I first came to America.. Now... I almost wish I never came here.

As I sat on the edge of an old dock, I glanced across at the ocean before me. Maybe I should just go back? No one from New York would follow me there.

_Creak._

"I thought you might come 'ere."

I quickly looked up at the sudden guest.

The young man grinned somewhat sheepishly. "Been awhile, Rebel."

I smiled slightly. "Hallo, Spud. You been doing all right?"

He shrugged his left shoulder.

I bit my lip slightly as he limped over and sat down beside me. "Life been treating you good these past few years?"

He shrugged his left shoulder again. "You?"

I sighed. "It hasn't been too good to me."

"You... You still think about that day, don't you?"

"How can I forget, Spud? It... It was my fault that everything happened." I swallowed back a sob. "It's my fault Danny died... and you got hurt..." I sniffled.

I hate being all emotional around guys, but thank goodness it's just Spud and he understands. Of course he'd understand though. After all, we both had made deals with Dealer.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_ A boy slipped something into my sleeve as he brushed pass me. "Don't forget about tonight."_

_ I nodded. "I won't..."_

_ "Dealer is expecting big things from ya."_

_ I nodded again then shuddered. Before I tried to back out of it, I reminded myself that this was for Danny and myself. I hated what I was going to do, but this was the only way I could slip out of Brooklyn. A deal with the Dealer was the only choice if you wanted to get out of something and to get out of that something with no problems. But... you never know exactly what he'll get you into. Like what I'm doing now for instance. Dealer has put this other guy (Spud who is around my age), who made a deal with him, my 'partner' in his whole plan. Apparently, Dealer does some underground deals with the big boys of New York, and now Spud and I are to help him with this deal of his if we want our deals __with him to go through smoothly. Sooo, Spud and I are currently working at the last place I wanted to work in, a bar. Dealer said it would only be for a few days so I went with it. No, we've been here for almost a week and a half. Spud and I are suppose to find this kid who knows about the whole deal thingy that Dealer's got and we're suppose to somehow get rid of him. I'm not sure by what Dealer means by "get rid of" so I was going to let Spud take care of that... until he just slipped a small dagger into my sleeve. What on earth have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

_After our shift was over, Spud met me and the back door._

_ "You ready?"_

_ "As ready as I'll ever be," I replied. "You found the kid?"_

_ Spud's hazel eyes seemed to glow softly as he lit himself a cigarette. "Yeah..."_

_ I pursed my lips slightly. "You don't feel to good about this, do you?"_

_ "Well... I just don't like dat Dealer put you in this situation. A goil shouldn't get inta this mess."_

_ I shrugged. "I gave my cards to Dealer. So I have to do what he says."_

_ Spud looked down at me and narrowed his eyes. "What would a goil like you be needin' a deal for?"_

_ I stepped on his foot hard with my high-heel. "None of your business."_

_ He bit back a howl of pain. "O...Okay..."_

_ "So, where is this kid?"_

_ "Shouldn't ya change first?" Spud nodded at the bit too low cut dress I was wearing (complements of Dealer)._

_ I made a face. "No time. We need to finish this tonight."_

_ He sighed through his nose. "It ain't gonna be pretty if the bulls see ya."_

_ I rolled my eyes. "Can we just get on with it?"_

_ Spud raised his hands in mock surrender. "All right, all right! Lemme just finish this smoke."_

_ I huffed and let him finish off his cigarette. "Shall we go now?"_

_ "Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over wit'."_

_ I nodded. Once this was over, Danny and I could make our way over to Manhattan and live a better life._

_ "Stay close, Rebels."_

_ I grumbled softly under-breath. "I can take care of myself..."_

_ Spud grabbed my hand and pulled me off into a dark alley._

_ "'ey!" I yelped as I stumbled behind him. "It's 'ard to see!"_

_ "Shush! We don't want 'im ta hear or see us, okay?"_

_ I grunted as I continued to follow Spud through the dark streets. I am soo never wearing heels again... My feet are killing me right now._

_ Spud held his hand out to stop me. "He's coming," he whispered._

_ I could feel my heart tighten with nervousness. It was finally time, I was practically scared out of my wits!_

_ I glanced around Spud to see if I could spot the kid we were looking for. At first, I saw nothing but darkness, but as my eyes adjusted some, I could see a small glow coming toward us. As it came closer, I realized the glow was a lantern. The glow got brighter as it came closer and closer. Carrying it was a young kid who looked about Danny's age._

_ I gasped softly. Dealer wanted us to get rid of a child? _

_ I nudged Spud. "Is that the kid?"_

_ Spud shushed me but replied in a low whisper, "No, the older kid wit' 'im."_

_ I squinted and glanced back at the glow. I hadn't noticed the other kid. _

_ "On the count of three, we jump 'im."_

_ "But the kid!" I hissed softly._

_ "Don't worry, he won't get hurt."_

_ I bit my lip. I wasn't too confident about that._

_ Spud gripped my hand tightly, hoping to comfort me._

_ I squeezed his hand back just to let him know I was okay._

_ He took a deep breath and began the countdown. "One..."_

_ The boys came closer..._

_ "Two..."_

_ They were almost in reaching distance now._

_ "Three!"_

_ Spud jumped out of the darkness and pounced on the older kid. I was about to follow him when I saw the younger kid's face... It was Danny._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"I... I don't know what got over me, Spud."

Spud pursed his lips and skipped a stone over the calm waves below us. "I... I don't blame you."

I glanced up at him in surprise. "But... if I hadn't... you'd... you wouldn't be have a bad leg... and a bad arm."

Spud patted his right arm somewhat playfully. "It ain't all bad. My arm still works. Just not as well as it once did, Rebel. And my leg don't give me too much trouble."

"I... I still feel bad."

Spud squatted beside me. "I ain't angry wit' ya about it."

I gazed blankly at the waves. "Is life worth living?"

Spud clucked his tongue softly. "Changin' the subject?"

I made a face.

"You can't keep runnin' away like this ya know."

"I can..."

Spud sighed. "You know you can't." He stood up and looked down at me. "If you ever need me, Rebel, I work at the bookstore by the docks in the Battery."

I nodded and looked up to see him offering a hand to help me up.

"Thanks... Spud."

He raised an eyebrow and stuffed his left hand into his pocket. "For what?"

I laughed softly. "I'll tell you some other time."

Spud cracked a grin. "Promise?"

I grinned back. "Promise."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**Heehee! I feel really good about this chapter. X3 I hope my readers out there will like it. I'm kinda hoping to keep this story going to maybe twenty chapters now. I was thinking twelve, but with the way things are going I can bump up the number of chapter. :D

**_Author's Response to Reviews:_**

******To bE mY HEaRt-** oh dear. Baaad dealer. I hope she gets help soon and someone forgives her... not sure who will, maybe spot (if she's worried about him) I dunno. I love it. - Quirk

_heh heh... Dealer, Dealer, Dealer... what does he have up his sleeve? ;) I think she found some help in this chapter with Spud. I'm glad you're loving it! :D I hope this chapter was enjoyable as well. _

**Ealasaid Una- **what is she trying to hid? what happened to her left eye? is fred her best friend? so danny was spot's brother.

_Yup, Fred is her best friend. I hope I was able to give you a hint of what she's hiding in this chapter. XD I don't want to reveal everything quite yet. ;) I hope you'll keep reading so you'll find out! :D _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Spud was about to head back to the Battery, but I suddenly got a idea.

"Spud! Please, wait!" I called out after him.

Spud turned back toward me. "Forget something?"

I ran over to him. "I... I need to ask you something."

He raised an eyebrow.

"A favor, I mean."

"Okay?"

* * *

Day one at my new job at the bookstore with Spud. Perhaps it wasn't the most brilliant idea ever, but I think it'll keep me pretty safe from Spot and Dealer. Selling papers is more fun than dusting books, but I suppose I should be thankful that I'm not in a factory again.

"Achoooo!" I sneezed.

Spud peeked over the shelf beside me. "Hanky?"

I wiped my face on my sleeve for what felt like the millionth time. "I'm fine."

"You goin' to be okay doin' this?"

"Yeah," I replied as I picked up another book to dust.

He rested his elbow on top of the shelf. "You've been sneezin' like nuts since you started."

"I'm just not use ta all this dust."

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

I frowned and wacked a book hard in front of Spud causing a big cloud of dust to smack him in the face.

He coughed and waved the dust away. "'Ey! That wasn't very nice!"

I smirked. "You asked for it."

He coughed hard and wiped the remaining dust off his face. "I'm serious though, Rebel... I mean Rebekah. I don't feel right about it. I've been seein' Brooklyn newsies alot around 'ere."

My smirk vanished. "B-Brooklyn newsies?"

Spud nodded. "I don't think they'd be comin' across from Brooklyn unless Spot sent 'em over."

I gulped nervously. "You don't think... think he knows I'm 'ere, do ya?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? But ya know, he'll find out sooner or later."

"No... He can't. He won't." I clenched my fists. "I won't let him."

"Like it or not, he's bound to find you. It's Spot we're talkin' about."

I sighed. "I know..."

"You hate 'im or something?"

"No! I mean... yeah... er no! It's just complicated, Spud." I sank slowly to the floor and hugged my knees.

Spud silently walked around the into my aisle and squatted beside me. "You okay?"

"Not really," I admitted. "I just... I just don't know what to do. Running seems to be the only answer for me. Now don't be tellin' me running doesn't work. I know it doesn't, but I can't help but running. That's why I've been called Rebel... cause I'm always rebellin' and runnin' away. I'll always be runnin' away."

Spud held out his hand to me. "You don't have to run alone."

"Look, I don't want ta drag anyone into my problems." I gently pushed his hand away and stood up by myself. "This is something I gotta face on my own."

He sighed. "If that's how you want it."

"This is the only way it can be."

* * *

Day two on the job. Yeah right... I sorta sneaked off. Not during working hours! Okay? I just slipped out during lunch break. I wanted to see if I could figure out what Spot was up to. You know, if he really send those Brooklyn newsies to look for me. I don't think it'll take me too long. I borrowed some stuff from Spud last night when he was asleep so those Brooklynners shouldn't be able to tell it's really me if they are looking for me that is. Heh, I guess I should be thanking Dealer for teaching me a thing or two about disguises. Why I never thought about using it before is beyond me. It might have saved me from bumping into Spot.

Oooo perfect. I caught a glimpse of a Brooklyn newsie heading toward me. Here's my chance!

"'Scuse me!" I called out in the best husky voice I could make.

The Brooklyn newsie frowned a little at me. "Watch where you're goin' pipsqueak!"

"Shouldn't you be watchin' where you're goin'? You are a bit far from home, ain't ya?"

His frown deepened. "What if I am? I got some business wit' some newsies here."

"Oh?" I cocked my head slightly. "Boss didn't tell me nuthin' 'bout Brooklynners meetin' 'im or the oders."

The Brooklyn newsie gulped. "He didn't? Well um that's because Spot er just sent us! Yeah that's it! It was kinda um unexpected. He suddenly sent us here. Heh heh heh..."

"Suddenly, eh? What would 'e want wit' the little Battery?"

The newsie gulped again. "Uh well er..." He pulled me to the side and whispered into my ear. "The truth is... Spot didn't send us ova here exactly." He glanced around as if to make sure he wasn't being followed. "Dealer is back in business and needs ta talk to Boss."

I blinked. Wow... I didn't expect that and I definitely didn't expect the Battery leader's name to really be Boss! I hope I'm not causing too much trouble...

"Just don't tell anyone! 'Kay?" The newsie looked like he was going to get sick. "Spot'll kill me and the oders if he finds out."

"I won't tell anyone," I promised.

He looked a little relieved. "Good..."

"Well I um... better be goin'."

"What? You ain't gonna lead me to where Boss is?"

"I um... don't know where he is right now. He just um" Rats... I didn't think this far ahead! Gotta think of something fast! "Ah! He just wanted me to sell here and check our territory ya see."

"Oh..." the newsie sounded disappointed.

"I guess I'll be seein' you around later!"

And with that, I quickly got away from the Brooklynner.

I put my hand on my chest to calm my nerves as I headed back to the bookstore. _That was a close one, Rebekah. _I cracked a small grin. _But that... that was kinda __fun._

* * *

I slipped in the back door and quickly changed back into my dress before getting back to work. Spud didn't look too thrilled with me as he peeked over his bookshelf at me.

"Where've you been?"

"Me?" I asked innocently. "Lunch break."

Spud snorted. "Mighty long lunch break."

"It was busy."

"I thought you packed a lunch."

Caught...

"I had to ummm get a drink."

Please accept this excuse and ask no more questions.

"You borrowed my favorite hat."

Caught and skewered now. Rats.

I sighed through my nose. "How'd you know?"

"I always keep tabs on my favorite hat and you ain't very quiet when you snuck into my stuff last night."

"You heard me?"

"You were louda than an elephant!"

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Spud growled under-breath. "Anyways, what did you try ta do?"

"Try? I didn't try to do anything," I replied crossly. My pride was hurt badly... I'm not loud like an elephant!

"I can read you betta dan that. What sort of trouble did you get inta now?"

"I didn't get into any trouble!" I defended myself. "I just... well, I just wanted to find out something."

"And that would be?"

"None of your business," I said curtly and went back to organizing the books on my side of the shelf.

Spud mumbled to himself and went back to work. (Thank goodness. He didn't need to know about my new Dealer business.)

I bit my lip. I hope he doesn't get too mad at me later if he does find out what I've been up to. I am already going to have a mad Spot and probably have a mad Fred... Mush! I don't really want a mad Spud. Besides... he's the only one who knows what really happened that night.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **Yay for an update! X3 This will probably be the last update on this story for awhile. XP I'm putting this one on hiatus until I finish "Hold Me Close" and maybe "Because Of One Person." Well until those are finished, this is goodbye.

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

_****_**Koo Kid- **Aw, I'm starting to put the pieces together as to what happened in her past now, so sad. :( At least Spud was there to kind of comfort her in this chapter though. He doesn't seem like that bad of a guy so I wonder what lead him to do what he did and his shoulder and leg are hurt. Overall, I'm really looking forward to the next chapter and I'm glad that you're going to make it twenty chapters; I love good long stories. :)

_Yeah she has a rather sad past. :( But yes, it's nice having Spud there for her. I hope you liked this chapter! I appreciate your support and encouragement. I think I might actually be able to push this story to over twenty chapters! :D_

**Ealasaid Una-** she was suppose to kill Spot. What is skittery doing now since that fail?_  
_

_Aw... well I didn't get to answer your question for this chapter and I apologize. D: I'll do my best to reveal more in the next chapter soo please keep reading! :)_

__**To bE mY HEaRt- **Meh! (pout) Danny, no... Confused! (mehh)

_Heh heh... I sorry! I hope this chapter cleared a few things up for you aaaand I PROMISE that more stuff about Danny will be revealed very soon (next chapter hopefully *fingers crossed*)._


End file.
